Heart of a Champion
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: "You can't put a limit on anything. The more you dream, the farther you get". Ash is a rising swimmer with high dreams for the Olympic gold. After qualifying for the Olympic trials he meets Dawn, a headstrong gymnast with similar determination. With their growing relationship comes great opposition from their coaches and teammates. Will their bond break under pressure? AU
1. Exhilaration

**Well, with Rio 2016 approaching, I figured why not make an Olympic story. I am a competitive swimmer my self and I know a lot about what happens, the kind of sets we do, all that good stuff.**

 **As with Gymnastics, I kind of know what's going on. As I study more about the sport I hope to become more knowledgeable in it, as it does contain some of the most athletic people on earth.**

 **I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Exhilaration. The once still water became the stage for the ripples of hope and dreams. 8 bodies entered the water. One could become a champion. Ash Ketchum, in lane number 4, had begun his final race before the chance of a lifetime. All he had to do was touch the wall first. Oh, and beat the clock.

His underwater kicks done, Ash pulled into his first stroke. The butterfly stroke gets a bad rep. the constant motion of the arms, and the simultaneous dolphin kick that follows, makes it a muscle draining stroke.

This event was his specialty. The 200 IM or Individual Medley. Ash needed to make a certain time, Under 2:05:09 to qualify and compete in the Olympic trials. Yes the Olympics. A competition between all the great nations in the Pokémon world.

Every 4 years the nations: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, the Orange islands, the list goes on forever. The point is, these great nations all send their best athletes for athletic events that push the endurance, the skill, and the training to the max.

Ash is a Swimmer, coming from Pallet Town High in Kanto, racing in the National Championship for Kanto. He already had qualified for the trials in the 100m Freestyle, 100m Fly, 200m fly, 100 back and the 400 IM. Saffron City's aquatic center held the national championships.

The 50 Meter pool meant that 4 laps was all it took for Ash to qualify and move on to the trials. As he finished the Fly, he pushed off the wall and into the backstroke. Backstroke was a nice easy stroke, but still a hard one.

Pallet Town High never really had something the root for. Their football team was a fading dynasty, their basketball team was garbage, and baseball, well a lot more people slept than watched. But swimming, a sport many disregard was fast paced, high energy, and loved in Pallet town.

Ash continued his backstroke down the lanes and noticed the flags. This was his sign to begin turning. Counting his strokes he flipped over and flipped turn against the wall. Now it was his weakest stroke.

Breaststroke was always difficult. Being a fast swimmer, the slower and more technique oriented breaststroke was challenging. Ash had about second lead ahead of Vermilion high swimmer, Ritchie Richardson.

In third place was his good friend Gary, also from Pallet town. Ash kept his breaststroke pace and reached the end of the wall and turned into his 2nd favorite stroke.

Freestyle. Freestyle is actually any stroke but butterfly, backstroke, and breaststroke. However the doggy paddle won't help in a race, so almost all swimmers use the Front Crawl. The traditional arms pulling you forward with a strong flutter kick behind you.

Gary, whose breaststroke was stronger than Ash's, took over 2nd place and came after Ash hard. Gary was in lane 1, so Ash couldn't exactly tell where he was. Ash kicked into high gear as the final 50 became the final 25.

A full on sprint came from Ash and he jetted forward, a whole body length ahead of Gary. As soon as he touched the wall he felt relief and looked up to the screen were the times showed.

1:57:07. Ash pumped his fist in the air as the crowd cheered with him.

"IM GOING TO CELADON!" he yelled. Celadon was were the trials would be held. Gary swam over across 3 lanes to hug his best friend and rival. They both had qualified.

Ash though back to when he was 10. Walking around Pallet Town, he stopped by the pool were the high school practiced. He would always watch them, stroke after stroke. One day the high school coach noticed him. Oak was a legend himself, having won 3 gold medals from the Olympics.

That day Ash began the road to where he was now. Now 16 he was close to his dream. Going to the Olympics. Ash got out of the pool were his coach was waiting. Oak smiled and hugged him and Gary as they smiled. Nothing could compare to what Ash was feeling. He could climb the highest mountains, run across the region, or swim all of the oceans.

He would do it. As long as he had his family and friends, nothing could stop him. The trials would be one of his toughest tests but he could take it.

* * *

After taking a shower and getting dressed he went a press conference with himself and Oak. Oak pointed to a young lady.

"Ash, are you excited for your first Olympic trials?" Ash smiled. "If the feeling inside me isn't excitement, then I don't think I'm human."

Ash pointed to a young man. "At only 16 years old, do you think you have a chance against the older swimmers?"

Ash took a moment to think of a response. "Well, I've had this dream for years, and as long as I get a chance to prove to my country that swimming is my life, then I would walk away happily.

A very young woman with a pointed nose was chosen by Oak. "Are you dating anyone? Millions of teen girls would probably like to know that once they see you." Ash chuckled before smiling.

"Wow, I didn't know that a few races could make girls go crazy for you. No I am not dating, but when I meet the right girl, then I know it will happen." The Press all jumped up at once but Ash ignored them

The raven haired boy got up and left the room with Oak in tow.

* * *

After Oak went back into the room with Gary, Ash went outside the aquatic center and met with his mom. She was his biggest supporter, the one always at his meets, and giving him unconditional support whenever he felt like quitting.

Delilah Ketchum was by herself and devoted almost all her time and love for her son. He would always support her and do what she asked. Delilah knew that his father would be proud, were ever he was. After their hug and words about how great Ash was, Delilah went back to her hotel room.

Ash on the other hand wanted to go explore. The Kanto swimming championships wasn't the only Olympic event happening in Saffron City.

The gymnastics trials were actually taking place and Ash was a bit interested to watch. The venue was open to all. Wearing his Pallet Town high swimming hoddie, Ash walked from the aquatic center to the basketball gym

What he saw took his breath away. The gymnastics hopefuls all preformed gracefully on whatever events they were at. High flying action and stunning acrobatics graced the eyes of the many watching.

The balance beam, vault, uneven bars, and floor exercise were all in use. The beam was being used by a red head with short hair.

The vault by a brown haired girl and the bars were used by a blonde girl with grey eyes that went to his high school. Ash also noticed some disappointed women who must have been disqualified or not good enough.

Ash then turned his head to the floor exercise.

A blue haired beauty was preforming and he was mesmerized. Her eyes shinned as she jumped, rolled, flipped to music.

Ash didn't think much about love but right there he was star struck at this girl. She finished her routine and leapt off smiling.

Ash heard the announcer state that the trials had concluded. He moved his way down to get a better look. 5 girls all smiled with glee in the center. They included the blue haired girl he saw.

Feeling dumb he leaned over the edge of the rails keeping people from entering the main area. Unknown to him, a larger man who was exiting, knocked him over.

It wasn't a long fall, maybe 5 feet, but it was still painful.

Ash took a few a seconds to let the pain settle, and then kipped up and landed on his feet. The 5 girls all started at him, causing him to blush.

He turned his heel and proceeded to walk off, until he heard a voice call out. The boy turned around and faced the blue eyed beauty. "Wait".

"You look familiar" she said. Ash smiled shyly.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, Swimmer for Pallet town" The girl smiled before extending her own hand at him. "I'm Dawn Berlitz, gymnast from Twinleaf Town but moved here to Saffron City". Ash nodded. The rest of the gymnast girls walked up.

A brown haired girl walked up first. "I'm May. The purple haired girl next to me is Iris, the redhead is Misty, and the blonde is Serena." Each said their hello as Ash began to speak. "So you all made the Olympic team, huh?"

May nodded "Yep, I am captain and these are all my comrades". Ash wondered what great team they would made. Each of them had great qualities and seemed to match each other's personalities.

A green haired and eyed boy walked up to May. "Come on May, we got to go celebrate!" he said. May smiled and kissed the green eyed boy. They proceed to walk out, leaving the 4 with Ash.

"Dawn are you coming, we going to go enjoy being Olympians!" Iris exclaimed. The other smiled while Ash finally spoke

"You know, it's getting kind of late and all I gotta go you know…" Ash said walking slowly backwards. Without warning he tripped over a trash can and almost fell down.

"Whoops, didn't see that there… ". Dawn told the other girls to go ahead and she went up to him.

"You know Ash, I understand your nervous, but come with me, let's go have some fun" she said. Ash began to fumble out some words.

"Really? I mean I got start training and all for the swimming trials and you gotta prepare for the Olympics and such…" Ash said. Dawn rolled her eyes and took his hand and ran off.

Ash was glad he didn't chicken out too. They both had a blast. Going to the arcade, running around in the park, and just enjoying being teens. Nothing suspicious happened, just good natured fun by the two.

At around 1 am, Dawn began to yawn and told Ash she was done. The two walked to her hotel, which just happened to be the same one he was staying in.

Two said goodnight and they went their separate ways. Ash never had so much fun since he and Gary pulled a prank on the principal.

Ash knew that being at the Olympics with Dawn would be a dream. The two could have great fun and enjoy being Olympians. Ash smiled as he went to bed. His coach would probably make him do 1,500 Butterfly set for waking up late, but he didn't care.

For once, he was a normal teen that happened to be close to Olympic pride.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Review ( If you can), Favorite, Follow**


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

Once again, Ash Ketchum felt the full furry of Samuel Oak. He was back at home in Pallet Town preparing for the trials happening in a week. Ash knew that practice was hard, but his coach was making it hell for the raven haired boy.

Gary wasn't getting it any easier either. His friend and rival currently had a tough set that consisted of breast and back. Ash however was doing butterfly, and his muscles were tearing him from the inside. Ever since the national championships, his muscles were still sore and he just wanted to lay around all day.

Two lanes over, Gary was complaining to his grandfather (Samuel Oak) on his next set. The elder Oak was not too pleased with Gary. "Gary, you heard me right, 6 Under Overs Backstroke on your back. You need to work on your underwater."

Gary sighed a bit "Gramps, my time came down for the 100 back." Samuel Oak shook his head and pointed to the pace clock, and then walked over to another lane filled with girl swimmers. Ash couldn't blame Gary though. Under Overs, required you to swim underwater down and come back doing a certain stroke.

Ash got out of the pool as his quick 2-minute break had arrived. He quickly went over to the water fountain and pushed the button. But it wouldn't work. Ash scowled as he hit the button more forcefully, a wave of water appearing.

Pallet Town high's pool wasn't anything too special. It was long and had many lanes, but the locker rooms weren't the cleanest, and the showers had more than hair on its floor.

But it was a second home to Ash and he enjoyed every practice he attended to, even if he left unable to walk. Ash hopped back into the water and began his final 100 fly on a minute. While in the water, Ash often thought of different things.

Sometimes he would sing in his head, and other times he just cursed why he chose Swimming. Today though he was thinking about Dawn. Sure they had a blast the first time they met, but it felt like they've been doing it for years.

Since she was a Gymnast, she had a busy schedule like he did. Following their fun, they had after the gymnastics trials, the two exchange numbers and promised to keep in touch. Ash had been learning different things during their messages.

Some of the things she told him was: Her father left her mother when she was born, her mother was Johanna, one of the greatest coordinators of all time, and her own Pokémon was a Piplup. Ash was glad to find out some interesting things from her.

He told her some important things about himself like: His own father left when he was little and that Pikachu was his partner Pokémon.

After finishing his final 25 in his lane Gary got out of the pool and walked over to Ash, who was swimming in his own lane. "Hey Ashy Boy" Gary said. Ash rolled his eyes and took of his googles. "What's up Gary?" he asked.

"How was your set? I finished mine with ease" Gary said smirking. Ash chuckled a bit before responding. "Oh really? Then why were you crying; "Gramps, I'll flop like a Magikarp without air". Gary's grin turned into a look of defense.

"NO I DIDN'T" he screamed. Oak turned around to see his grandson yelling at Ash. Oak shook his head. His grandson was notorious for his arrogant and sometimes quick temper. Ash pulled himself out of the pool and clapped Gary on the back.

"Maybe you didn't, but I bet a Magikarp could beat you in a race" he said. Gary turned around and was about to talk but stopped, frozen. Ash walked over to Oak and told him of finishing the set. Samuel nodded and told Ash to cool down and then meet him in the office with Gary later.

After his quick cooldown, and the rest of the swim team done for the day, Ash and Gary entered the older Oak's office. "Sup gramps" Gary asked. The elder oak chuckled. "Since the trials are coming soon, I want you two to go into taper, starting tomorrow".

Ash was silently celebrating to himself. Taper meant that shorter yardage would be given, in exchange for an intensity. Gary gave a sigh of relief. Samuel then turned to his grandson. "That doesn't mean you slack off at practice!" he snapped.

Gary wiped the smile off his face and nodded. Ash rolled his eyes. Sometimes his friend could be a real idiot. After that, Oak dismissed them, and Ash got ready to coach the youngsters.

Over the summer, Ash had asked Samuel if he could coach for a job, and Oak agreed, allowing Ash to coach for the younger group of swimmers. He was kind to the little swimmers, always hearing them talk about how good he was.

With the younger group ready to go he addressed them. "Alright guys, your warm up is a 300 easy, with a 100 kick". The group hopped in and got to work. Ash looked at the lifeguard chair to see Gary manning the station, preforming his own summer job.

During practice, his phone kept on buzzing and he had a hard time ignoring it. "Alright guys do a 500 on 7 minutes, take as many brakes as you need!" he said. After he sent them off, he pulled out his phone. Dawn was texting him pictures of her and the gymnastics team goofing around and having fun.

Ash smirked before texting back. When he looked up, Gary was over his shoulder. "She's cute". Ash immediately blushed before pushing Gary off. "What are you talking about?" he said. Gary shrugged.

"You and the blue haired girl on your phone, you should really watch your back" Ash took a breath. "We're just friends, I'm not into her"

"So your gay then?" Gary asked. Ash turned a deeper red and punched Gary in the arm. "I'm not gay!" he exclaimed, a little too loud. The parents watching, the swimmers resting, and his coach all turned his direction.

Ash smiled weakly before everyone returned back to their business. Ash faced Gary who was already heading back to the lifeguard chair. "Keep telling yourself that Ashy Boy!". Ash turned to face the kids who were all waiting for him.

One of the little kids, Thomas, spoke up. "I didn't know you were gay, Coach Ash" he said. Ash sighed "You guys have 10 50's on 1:30 on the top. 1st group ready go!"

* * *

Ash entered the house at around 9:30. It was late and he couldn't wait to go to bed. Pikachu was sleeping soundly on the couch. He walked over to the fridge and took out leftovers and ate it, while doing his homework.

"You'd think Mr. Blackledge would cut me some slack for being a national champion." He mummed to himself. After finishing his trig homework, Ash went upstairs and took a shower, washing out the chorine in his hair.

After the shower Ash changed into his pajamas, and pulled out his phone. Dawn had sent him more images and a text.

 _Want to hang out?_

Ash thought for a moment before replying

 _Sure, were, when?_

He waited a minute before a response came.

 _Pokeland, Friday 8:00?_ _Unless u have practice?_

Pokeland was the nearby theme park near Saffron City. Ash at first was thinking what Oak might think, but shrugged it off. He was in taper; he should be able rest easy. For a moment, though he thought it over. Friday was the night before the trials.

Ash decided to go.

 _Sure_.

After that he sent a text saying goodnight. He then went to bed, dreaming about standing at the top of the podium at the trials.


End file.
